Efficient loading of containers is a key element to successful distribution in the transportation and logistics industry. Ensuring that each container is loaded efficiently throughout the loading process is vital to successful distribution. However, the inability to verify that each container meets this goal has been a problem in the industry.
There is a need for real-time monitoring or measurements of the containers during the loading process. This functionality could provide good business value to vendors through loading optimization.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems for automatic fullness estimation of containers.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.